


Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy | Sasha Blouse x Niccolo

by niccolosgirlfriend



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attack on titan season 4, F/M, Niccolo/Sasha Blouse, Sasha Blouse - Freeform, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo - Freeform, aot - Freeform, attack on titan - Freeform, niccolo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29929251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niccolosgirlfriend/pseuds/niccolosgirlfriend
Summary: She’s an Eldian and he is a Marleyan. He’s supposed to hate her. So why does he blush every time she compliments his cooking?
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter is quick but I’m trying to get the hang of writing. I hope u guys like it :)

Niccolo doesn’t even try to hide his disgust towards the devils of this island. The very same devils who would’ve killed him the second his comrades didn’t comply with them. He had been taught from a young age about them and what they did to his ancestors. He swore to himself when he was captured that he would never be friends with them, unlike Onyankapon and Yelena.

He lets out a sigh in frustration. Now they’ve made him into their own personal chef because Yelena spoke to the devils about his “excellent cooking skills”. 

So here he is- making seafood for the Eldian’s as they are busy building the port. A couple of young Eldians came over to his makeshift kitchen, and are now looking at the platter of food dumbly. But he couldn’t care less if they ate it or not, they probably usually ate fucking bugs or something disgusting like that.

“What is this this food?”  
“Is this stuff edible?”  
“Looks raw.”

Niccolo scoffed quietly and rolled his eyes at their lack of knowledge about seafood. Like he said before, they’ve probably only ever eaten bugs- like the animals they are.

“First time eating seafood?” Yelena said, her tone surprisingly wasn’t mocking, “Niccolo is a master of Marleyan cooking.” Now, that he knew, was a complete lie.

This wasn’t the first time Niccolo has been complimented on his cooking, but he knew they never truly meant it. Every time he would taste his food, it was never good enough. Too sweet, too sour, too salty or not enough salt. Plus, with being in the military for quite some time he hasn’t been able to practise his skill at all. 

“Dammit,” he said- patience wearing thin. 

“If you don’t like it, don’t eat, you Eldians.” He sneered the last word as if it physically hurt him to say it. He didn’t see a reason for those devils to be around him if they weren’t going to eat his food. 

“There’s no food for-“ before he could even finish, an animalistic scream erupted from the brunette Eldian as she bit into the lobster. 

As if something switched inside of her, she grabbed two large lobsters, shoving pieces of the seafood into her mouth before she could even swallow the last bite. 

“Hey!”  
“That’s unfair Sasha!”  
By the way her fellow comrades spoke to her, they weren’t entirely surprised by her sudden outburst.

The brunette stopped chewing mercilessly on the food and choked out, “Mr. Niccolo, you’re a genius!” 

At the sound of his name, Niccolo turned around suddenly and saw tears, actual tears, streaming down her face. He stared at her in pure shock for a moment, but quickly regaining his composure and glared at the woman.

“E-Eat with more manners!” He stuttered- he never stutters.  
“I’ve never had something like this.” She mumbled earnestly, and continued to shove the seafood into her mouth. 

Niccolo was astounded by this woman’s passion for his cooking. He has never gotten that reaction before in his life. At first he believed that she was just overreacting, but the tears that spilled down her cheeks said otherwise. 

It was like she set something off in him, because he immediately turned around and started preparing more food for her. 

Why? God knows. 

“There’s still more of them, so eat slowly.” He tells them, but mostly her. He didn’t even know it was humanly possible to eat food that fast. Perhaps it was a devil thing?

Sasha’s sobs hadn’t died down, in fact, they had gotten louder. The scouts looked at each other in confusion. They knew she liked her food but they’d never seen her cry over it to this extent.

Niccolo had never had someone react like to his cooking before. It felt... nice. He couldn’t remember the last time he had even seen someone smile because of him. The military had nearly turned him into a shell of a person. Yet here he was, making someone happy... genuinely fucking happy.

His cheeks began to warm up at the thought and he lowered his head slightly, silently praying Yelena wouldn’t see. 

In that moment- Niccolo completely forgot about her being an Eldian, a descendent of devils. All he saw was a young, rather beautiful woman, who’s life he had made just the slightest bit better because of his cooking.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three days since Sasha had been happily eating Mr. Niccolo’s food and she missed it desperately. She never knew that something from the sea could taste so... heavenly. She had been so busy with her duties that she didn’t have time to stop by the kitchens and beg Mr. Niccolo to make her more. However, she only had duties until 1pm today which meant that she could go and visit him. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation and her mouth watered at the thought of tasting Niccolo’s cooking again.

1pm came round eventually and she swiftly made her way to the kitchens, practically skipping the entire way. Her desire for food completely filled her mind and she never even thought about how Mr. Niccolo would react to her sudden and very unexpected presence.

When she arrived at outside the door of the kitchens she looked around to make sure no one was watching and slowly pushed it open, peaking her head through. That was when her ears were met with the sound of a gentle, yet deep voice, humming a tune that she couldn’t identify. Then she looked up to the person and her eyes were met with Mr. Niccolo’s figure. He was slowly moving his hips to the rhythm of his voice whilst stirring a rather large pot.

The brunette felt like she was in a trance watching him, the desire for food long forgotten as she listened to the soft hum of his voice.   
  
Suddenly, her grip on the door slipped and her eyes widened in fear as her body fell through the door and onto the kitchen floor.

At the sound of her fall, Niccolo span his around in fright and raised the wooden spoon he had been using in defence against the intruder.   
“WHO ARE YOU?!” Niccolo shouted, mentally cursing himself for not being more vigilant of his surroundings. He was on the Island of Devils after all, he had to be careful. But when the intruder lifted their head he quickly recognised their face. It was the same face he couldn’t get out of his head for the past three days- not that he missed the devil woman of anything like that. His mind just couldn’t stop recalling that day by the sea- _that’s all_.  
  


His wide eyes met her even wider ones and she smiled sheepishly at him, “Uh... hello... Mr Niccolo...” she looked nervous, why would she be nervous? She was the one with the ability to kill him in a few seconds. If anything, he should be nervous as to what she might do next.

However those dark thoughts about the woman quickly faded away when he noticed the way she was fiddling with her hands, her eyes now looking anywhere but his face.

_What could she possibly want from him? He didn’t have anything of any value for her._

That’s when he saw her eyes connect with the pot of soup behind him.

_Oh... now it all makes sense._

“I just... wanted to stop by and see if...” Why was she acting so shy? She rarely ever gets shy around people. I mean, she told Levi Ackerman to “shut up” for God’s sake!

”...if I had any food for you?” Niccolo finished for her, huffing. He pretend to be annoyed at her intrusion but that was far from the truth. A very small part of him was secretly pleased that she had come back to him for his cooking... but he would never, ever, admit that.

Her face lit up in excitement and she nodded her head vigorously at him. He rolled his eyes at her eagerness but then turned back to the soup he was preparing and poured a bowl of it for her. However Sasha, being the impatient person she is, walked to the other side of the kitchen to where Niccolo was standing and looked over his shoulder, eyeing the delectable-looking soup.

Unfortunately, the young chef hadn’t noticed her close proximity to him until he turned back around, her face way too close to his. He was about to shout at her for it but held back when he saw the way she smiled at him. Her eyes were sparkling with joy as she looked from him to the bowl in his large hands.

Realising that she was waiting for him, he cleared his throat and proceeded to walk towards the wooden table in the centre of the kitchen. She followed him and sat down in the chair next the bowl of hot soup.   
  


“Be careful because it’s very ho-“

_She’s already eating it.  
_

Just like with the lobster- she was very messy in the way she ate the soup. _It’s clear she didn’t learn any matters since the last time._

”H-Hey! I thought I told you to learn some manners!” Niccolo exclaimed, but she ignored him, and continued slurping up the soup. 

Then he had an idea.

”If you stop slurping the soup and eat properly... I’ll give you seconds?” He bargained, and it seemed to do the trick because the brunette’s head snapped up to him and she swallowed thickly.

”Really?” She said, almost in disbelief.

”Yes, really. You need to have manners.” At that, Sasha carefully scooped up the liquid and ate it slowly, enjoying the flavour of Niccolo’s cooking.

She hummed in delight, her eyes closed shut and her eyebrows knit together as she concentrated on eating slower.   
  
Niccolo watched her enjoy his food for the second time. But this time felt different, it felt almost...intimate. 

He tried to shake his head from that ridiculous thought but it kept crawling back into his mind when he looked at her.

_And God did she look beautiful._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! sorry the chapters are short but i genuinely didn’t think anyone would read this lol. i apologise if there was any spelling mistakes- it’s 1am lol and i just wanted to finish it :)


End file.
